


You Don't

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know what you do<br/> When you look at me that way<br/> You don't how my heart breaks<br/> Every time you say my name<br/> You don't see all the tears<br/> That I cry in the dark<br/> You don't hear how I pray<br/> That you're safe when we're apart<br/> Every time we kiss you don't know<br/> How you steal a piece of my soul"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AydcMXETXdQ

This vid premiered at ZebraCon 2003 and is on our 2nd compilation and our 1st Pros compilation. (see info for compilations at www.southroad.com/rms - Megaupload download links no longer work)


End file.
